


Sleepover

by little_princes_sheep



Series: Together [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Character, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_princes_sheep/pseuds/little_princes_sheep
Summary: Elliot and Leon have a sleepover.





	Sleepover

“So, we’ll start with an algorithm that outlines the rules of the game, which will allow you to run a playtest against the AI.”

Elliot hovers a finger in front of the computer screen, pointing to a particular point in the code. The two girls sit side by side, squished into one chair in their eager attempts to focus on the lesson. Despite being on the verge of toppling over onto the ground, they seem to be taking in each and every word Elliot speaks diligently.

“If you follow the steps I gave you earlier, you’ll be able to do that easily enough. Once you have that done, playtest it and if there are any problems I can come over and take a look.”

“Thanks, Elliot!”

The corner of his mouth twitches upwards, and he feels a little twinge of pain in his heart at the memory of being in their position, receiving coding lessons from his dad and fervently drinking in every second of it. Upon turning around, he sees Leon leaning against the doorframe with a wide smile on his face, eyes warm as he watches his boyfriend talk to his little sisters.

Once he realises that he has been caught, he huffs out a laugh and pushes himself upright to cross the room to Elliot, hands resting around his waist and pulling him into a hug. Elliot goes easily and slowly wraps his arms around Leon too, relishing the feeling of being comfortable with someone else’s touch. It was pretty rare to find anyone that he didn’t mind being touched by, so he cherishes every fleeting moment of contact with Leon.

“Come on, let’s go watch Seinfeld together,” says Leon against his cheek. “You’ll get to listen to my exclusive running commentary.”

It’s Elliot’s turn to laugh now, and he allows himself to be led into the sitting room while the girls work together on the code.

 

* * *

  

After a relaxing day of coding lessons and binge-watching episodes of Seinfeld, Elliot and Leon drop the girls off for a sleepover at their friend’s house. Upon returning, Leon catches Elliot by the hand before he can play the next episode.

“Since the kids are away,” he says, eyebrows raised suggestively. “Why don’t we have a little sleepover of our own?”

Elliot can’t help but chuckle at that.

“I’m serious, cuz. Stay the night.”

It takes very little to convince Elliot to stay over, and so he finds himself on his back in Leon’s bed, his boyfriend leaning over him with his elbows planted on either side. Their lips are locked, languid and slow as Leon persistently tugs at the hem of Elliot’s t-shirt. He slips himself out of it, and then his jeans are being pulled down his legs with his underwear. Sneakily, Leon has managed to get him completely naked, while Leon himself is still fully dressed. Elliot starts to pull at Leon’s clothes, too, but he shakes his head.

“No, this is about you, man.”

Elliot flushes at his words, and he can’t find it in himself to protest when Leon dives down to kiss him again. He starts to leave a trail of kisses down his neck, and then he focuses his attention on one of his nipples, licking and kissing and biting until it has turned a lovely shade of red. Elliot squirms under the attention, hands flying up to his lips to keep his gasps and moans muffled. He arches up, body moving of its own accord when Leon starts to repeat his ministrations on his other nipple.

He’s positioned himself so that he’s kneeling between Elliot’s legs, the rough fabric of his jeans momentarily brushing against Elliot’s rapidly growing erection. Leon starts to make his way down Elliot’s body, until his face is hovering over his cock. His warm breath tickles his skin, and Elliot’s cock twitches at the sensation. It takes all of his efforts not to groan out loud, teeth digging roughly into his bottom lip to stay quiet when Leon places his hands on Elliot’s inner thighs to keep them open and begins to lap at the head.

His muscles tighten and his legs jolt without permission, and he feels so embarrassed that Leon can feel just how much he is affected by this with every involuntary movement of his body. Once Leon’s lips enclose around him completely, he loses himself in the warmth wrapped around him and a low moan escapes. Smug, Leon glances up at him, dipping down further onto his dick, until something flashes in his eyes and he pulls off.

Panting, Elliot looks up at him, silently begging for him to continue. Leon leans forward once more, gently taking Elliot’s hands in his own and pulling them away from his mouth. He kisses him softly, teeth tugging at his already red bottom lip, and then he pulls back.

“I wanna hear you, cuz. Don’t keep those sounds of yours to yourself.”

He guides Elliot’s hands to hook under his knees and pushes at his legs until his thighs are held snug against his chest. Leon takes his own hands away, leaving Elliot to keep himself in the position, face flushing as his eyes roam across his skin. His cock feels even more sensitive now that it’s exposed to the air, coated wet with saliva that is quickly cooling and causing his hips to helplessly thrust into nothing, desperate for touch. He can’t touch himself without breaking the position that Leon has put him in, and he can’t mute the sounds that he makes either. It’s as though he is on display, and the way that Leon is taking him in indulgently only strengthens the feeling.

“Stay just like that, beautiful.”

Leon returns to Elliot’s cock, not hesitating to take it back into his mouth and suck. Elliot reacts immediately, letting out a shameful moan that has his hands spasming in his attempt to keep them under his knees. The sounds only seem to encourage Leon, though, and Elliot finds himself less and less self-conscious about his moans and gasps as he loses himself in the moment.

He can only think about the feeling of Leon’s hot mouth enveloping him over and over again, until he feels Leon’s lips reach the base of his dick and bump up against his balls. Thick saliva drips down from his lips, reaching his balls and then disappearing down further. One of Leon’s hands come down to cup his ass, while the other wraps around his shaft. Elliot’s legs skim briefly against his own sensitive nipples, and his breath catches in his throat. Leon begins to speed up, bobbing his head, and Elliot’s eyes flutter closed. All he can hear is the wet sounds of Leon’s mouth between his legs and his own breathy cries as he comes, legs unintentionally tightening closer to his chest.

The intensity of his orgasm leaves Elliot dazed for a long while, eyes closed in bliss. It’s only when he feels himself being bundled into Leon’s arms can he muster up the energy to blink his eyes open. He finds himself face to face with his boyfriend, who is grinning happily, wide and sleepy. While Elliot was zoned out, Leon must have changed into his pyjamas, because now he’s wearing soft clothes that feel like Heaven against Elliot’s skin.

“Can I… ?” Elliot starts, heavy-lidded eyes flickering downwards. He wants to return the favour, but he doesn’t know how to ask. Catching on, Leon gives a low laugh.

“Don’t worry about me, cuz. That’s already been handled.”

Elliot feels himself blush in response. He was probably too out of it to notice that Leon came as well. He decides to hide his blush by ducking his head into Leon’s neck, but the vibrations in Leon’s chest tell him that he’s been caught. The two of them settle into a comfortable position, Leon pulling a blanket over the two of them and resting a hand in Elliot’s hair to stroke it. After coming, Elliot is malleable and sluggish, and his rampant insomnia is no match for this sudden drowsiness. It doesn’t take long before he’s drifting off, happy and warm in Leon’s arms.


End file.
